(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel, and in particular to a technology that is effective when applied to a display device with a touch panel that is used as the display portion of a portable device, such as a portable phone.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An example of the display devices is a liquid crystal display module (liquid crystal display device). As for a liquid crystal display module, a TFT (thin film transistor) liquid crystal display device having a compact liquid crystal color display panel of which the number of sub-pixels is approximately 240×320×3 is known and widely used as the display portion of a portable device, such as a portable phone.
In addition, a liquid crystal display module with a touch panel where a touch panel is provided on the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel is known. Such a liquid crystal display module with a touch panel is disclosed in JP2003-43450A, for example. JP2003-43450A also discloses a technology for miniaturizing a liquid crystal panel by providing a support member for supporting the first protrusion of the touch panel that protrudes from the liquid crystal panel when the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel are layered on top of each other.